The Ups and Downs of ones life
by i-DID-stole-ur-heart
Summary: Bella has the perfect life, the perfect family and friends. Till one day her little sister Jenai goes missing.All the family grieves until Charlie is forced to make a big decision that will change everything.


We were at our big, grand house in La push. I had the perfect family. My fantastic dad (Charlie, my Magnificent mum (Renee), the best two sisters in the world (Jenai and Marley) and me (Bella Swan). Everywhere we went we were acknowledged as the perfect family. My mum didn't have a job but she did volunteer sometimes at places in need. My dad was the chief of police. While my two sisters and I attended La push high school. Even though Jenai and Marley were a couple years younger than me it didn't affect our relationship at all. Woops I forgot to mention our family dog (Toby). He is a big Dalmatian who is quite mischievous sometimes.

_**FRIDAY MORNING**_

"Bring, bring", went my annoying alarm clock. I uttered out a small moan as I sat up throwing my Purple laced blanket onto the floor. I stood up lazily as I walked out my bedroom door. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and walked down stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was surprised to see my whole family up this early in the morning. Before I could say a word mum walked up to me and said: "Rise and shine sleepy head," she said in her cheerful voice. She had her pink cooking apron on and a plate of pancakes in her hand. She motioned her hand to a vacant seat next to my dad. He sat there looking comfortably reading the newspaper as he usually did in the morning. While Jenai and Marley where quickly rushing to do their homework. I took a seat and instantly Mum handed me a plate of pancakes and a big drink of orange juice. I sat there eating the food.

"Bella", my little sister said looking up from her homework.

"Yes Jenai" I said looking up at her from my breakfast.

"How do you divide fractions", she said hoping that I would offer to do her homework.

I giggled at that thought before answering her.

"Well if you go to my bag over there, I pointed my finger to the kitchen table, you will find my bag and in my bag you will find my math's book." Jenai gave me a cheeky smile and walked over to my bag. She was definitely the cute, cheeky one in the house.

"While Jenai was rummaging through my bag I began talking to Marley.

Do you need any help?" I said in my offering voice.

"No thanks, she said, I think I know how to do fractions", said in her adorable voice. I gave her a small wink and resumed eating my breakfast again. When everyone was finished breakfast mum announced that everybody was to get dressed and ready to go to school. I sat up feeling as full as a cow. I walked up to stairs and just as I was about to enter my room Marley screamed out to me. I dashed downstairs knowing by the tone of Marley's voice it was something serious. I followed her panicked voice and found her outside in the back yard. I griped her shoulders with my hands so that she was facing me and asked what was wrong.

"Toby climbed over the fence into the forest and Jenai went after him", she said shaking. Without answering her I ran to get mum. I found her in the kitchen washing up while humming a song. I ran up to her and she instantly turned around.

"Mum Jenai has ran into the forest", I said puffed. Mum suddenly dropped the cup she was washing and it landed with a big crack as it smash into pieces on the ground. She ran the fastest I had ever seen in my life out the back door. The reason we were so worried was because the police said a couple of people were murdered in there. That was enough to send us worrying. She ran down the backyard running through the opened back gate. We followed after her. She reached the forest and without thinking what dangers where in there and ran into it.

"Mum what are you doing", I said suddenly. It had seemed like she had gone mad, running in and out the forest calling out Jenai's name. Marley and I watched in sadness as we waited for mum and Jenai to come out of the forest. We waited for about ten minutes till a head popped out from the big tree. It was mum crying as she walked towards us.

"She is not there", she said in a divested voice. She suddenly collapsed I caught her as she was about to hit the ground. "Marley get dad to call the cops and an ambulance, hurry" I said in a stressed voice.

She gave me a nod and ran back to the house. I looked at mum. Her face was red and she was very hot to touch. I could hear her heart pounding fast. I looked up at the forest praying Jenai would come out. I waited for a while staring at the forest until I realized Jenai wasn't going to come out. A tear ran down my face. I turned behind me to see dad staring in shock. "There on their way", he said in a low voice. He went into the forest hoping he would find her. A few minutes later he came out with a tear rolling down his cheek. The ambulance arrived in time to take mum away in a stretcher. The paramedic ensured us she would call when she knew what was wrong. As mum drove away in the ambulance the police emerged back out from the forest.

"Any sign", dad said in his hopeful voice. The police officer shook his head and replied the word no.

To hear that word was like to endure 1000 bolts of lightning going through your body.

"We are going to seal of the area and have an investigation," the officer said. Dad turned to me and told me to take Marley upstairs and look after her, while he went with the officers looking for Jenai. I obeyed his command taking Marley by the hand and forcing her legs to move back to the house. When we reached the front door I asked her if she wanted anything to eat. She ignored me and ran up to her bedroom. I sat on the couch and began to cry. When I finished and got some of my strength back I decided it was time to see how Marley was. I knocked on her door and opened it. I walked in and there was Marley with dozen of tissues surrounding her.

"Marley how are you going," I said while trying to comfort her.

"Go away!" she demanded in a hateful voice. I respected her wishes and walked out closing the door behind me. I attempted this again several times but she only good madder.

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

Mum has just been discharged out of hospital. She hasn't been the same since Jenai had gone missing, neither had Marley. They were both very quiet. Dad was normal he dissevered a metal in my opinion for being so supportive. He would watch us all the time. Ringing constantly to see if the police had any new leads. We hadn't attended since Jenai had gone missing.

_**2 months later**_

Everybody is still quiet. Dad receives a disturbing phone call that the police couldn't find anything. It was then dad made the hardest decision of his life.

"Get up everybody, we leaving", he said in his most daring voice. Everybody looked up.

"Were not leaving, I'm staying here", mum said in her most harsh voice.

"Well I am taking Marley and Bella, it's not healthy for them being her in sadness," he said proving a point.

"I agree with dad," I said in my bravest voice. Marley stood there quiet as usual.

"Fine go and live with your father," she said angrily.

"Marley please come," I asked her in my politest voice.

I am sorry, I am staying here", she said in a small voice. I had to obey her wishes I went to pack and was ready to leave by sundown. Dad loaded the car and we said our goodbyes. It pained me to see how our family had split. We drove off into the sunset. Hoping we could have a fresh start.

"Dad we are we going?" I said looking at him.

"We are going to Forks and you will attend Forks high school", he said staring ahead at the road.

Forks I said in my head, sounds like a nice place.


End file.
